


【柚天】晖光可度

by HayamiKo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayamiKo/pseuds/HayamiKo
Summary: 一些各种各样的信。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Kudos: 2





	【柚天】晖光可度

**Author's Note:**

> ·虽然分了一二三四等等，但实际上这是一个每篇都独立成文的系列，用来记录我喜欢但可能不会写的梗。
> 
> ·1939年背景，由于家庭背景所以在日/本/政/府任文职但坚定反战立场的羽生和在剑桥攻读医药专业的博洋。
> 
> ·灵感来自《围城》😊如果出现外文（或者中文）语法错误请不要客气地打我🙈
> 
> ·我好快乐，终于从论文和期末中复活了😭
> 
> ·惯例巨型ooc预警的超短文！

博洋吾友：

惠书已悉，感念于情，遂匆匆落笔复信。

今日我正安坐于办公室，忽听到邮差来说甚麽有我的信件。我本以为又是那些几大段不得要领的冗语中夹杂着一两句托我办事的重点的请托，极懒得起身，在那位少年人不耐地催促下才从软椅上起来。许因久坐之故，下肢麻而痒又转而疼痛，只得心怀愧疚地唤外间的临时助手代为取信。

请原谅！——我并非不是焦急地等待着你的来信，只是上次我去的信因情绪激荡神经错乱而措辞过于无礼，我本以为这次的来信可能会晚上许久作为对我的告警，由此不敢抱以什么热烈的切望。唉，看来是我以小人之心度君子之腹了呀！

上回我说请你不要回来，并不是——看不起或说无法理解你的理想与志气，也无意强行干涉你的想法，只是以最恳切的心情担忧着你的安危。而近来急报传来，三日六时前德国仍未撤出波兰，英法已向德宣战。欧洲局势动荡不安之端倪已显，战场虽在波兰，大不列颠本土也算不得一个安居所了。留在剑桥继续你的学业和回中国做些事都不是确然的安全选择，那我哪里还有阻你登上回中航船的由头呢？

当然我知晓你一定会回来，你从来就是这样，心意已决之后便谁的话都不听，以至于「六亲不认」了。唉，上回我也是昏了头了，难道只有我一人在忧心着你吗？金杨君他们必然已经收到了你的决意，他们当然也曾试图劝下你，只是你当然也没有动摇！你这个人从来就没有考虑过安全这件事，你只是想到你的危难中的国家也许需要你，你便决心要回来——but it's vital to me！

如今中国国内医药方面形式确实严峻——滇缅公路已保持极高的运送物资的密度，除了食物以外，其他大部分都是药品。我国与盟友亦已了解情况，必然对滇缅公路的交通有一些自己的想法罢。中国不可仅依靠外援，一旦被封锁后果则难得可想，因而五洲、信谊、生化这些个老字号都在高负荷高速运转，加紧自行研发新药，譬如Sulfonamide、Penicillin、Aspirin一类紧缺的特效药。纵然速度快如天狗，研究又哪里是单单依靠速度的呢？

人才！技术！是了，中国需要这两样东西，你的确是该回来的！

那麽如果你要回来，就请速速登上归国的渡轮罢！请你坐最快的那一班，大约二十多天后我们便能再次相见了！求你发善心尽早为我减少几份报纸的负担罢。你晓得我们这些做行政公务的人，每天总是在看许多份报纸。而我又是其中看报最多的，毕竟我要比他们多看几份《每日新闻报》《剑桥新闻报》之类废了力气才订到的英国本土报刊。从剑桥大学启用新的社区管理模式到寻猫狗的启事，仿佛还是我们在剑桥同窗共学的那段日子呢。看到这里你一定会在心里暗笑，你一向认为这些话是什么“小妞式”的闲聊，充满忸怩作态的令人快活却无用的念怀。可你也知道我就是这么个风格，人惯是会伪装的，我在你面前却只想坦率一些。总而言之——Please come back as soon as possible!My extraordinary missing you.We are about to enbark on the same path and share our fate again. 

另，不要怪异于写封信是用中文写的，你知道有些话无法用母语来表达，甚至中文都不行哩。

又及，お互いに、顽张りましょう。①这句话还是用日语说更有味道罢。

Affectueuse②

羽生結弦

End.

**Author's Note:**

> ①日文，与君共勉。
> 
> ②法文，深情的。


End file.
